


But We're Still Standing

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Murph's Ghost really does not like the Hive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: Murph-9 notices his Ghost's quiet and distracted state after a successful but bitter strike mission on Titan and takes some time to talk to her, to make sure she's okay.





	But We're Still Standing

**Author's Note:**

> In my resurrection story for Murph, his Ghost, who he later names Rheya, at one point admits she's very afraid of the Hive. Sometime after I had that thought, I was doing the strike mission on Titan and couldn't help but think about Rheya and her fear of the Hive. Thus this occurred.

“I’ll go on ahead and explain things.” Nelan said, looking resigned. “I’ll take responsibility for this.”

“We couldn’t have known what was down there, or what was going on.” Lucy countered, placing a hand on the Hunter’s shoulder. “Taeko made her choice; it was brave.”

“Wish it didn’t have to come to that…”

Murph watched his two friends as they continued to talk. The events of what they encountered in the depths of the Arcology were still fresh in his memory- the horrible things the Hive were doing- and while they had all managed to make it out alive, Murph couldn’t help but worry about his Ghost. 

All three of the Ghosts were quiet at the moment, even the chatty Ivo, Nelan’s ghost. However, his own Ghost, Rheya- Murph knew she was very afraid of the Hive. 

When they had met on the Moon of Earth, Luna, Rheya had told him that the place was a stronghold for the Hive. Of course in recent times, the slaying of some Hive God named Crota had made the Hive less of a presence on the Moon, but they still lingered. It wasn’t just Luna ether; the Hive lingered in other hidden corners of the dark on other planets as well. Rheya, before finding Murph, had been hesitant to search Luna because of the Hive. She had heard stories and reports about the Hive, and she was scared of them. 

Rheya didn’t particularly like Titan, a lot because of the Hive, and she’d been on edge ever since they had arrived here with Nelan and Lucy to investigate the disappearance of Guardians in the Arcology. The more and more they uncovered about what had happened, the more anxious Rheya became. And when they found out about what really happened to the missing Guardians…

Murph glanced over at his Ghost; floating by his shoulder but her gaze directed out at the endless ocean of Titan. He couldn’t imagine what was going through her mind right now.

“Murph?” Lucy called, breaking the Warlock from his thoughts.

He looked back at his friend. “Hm?”

“I’m gonna go with Nelan and relay this information to command. They need to know what happened down there. You coming with?”

Murph glanced at his Ghost again, still looking out at the water, and then back to Lucy and Nelan. 

“You two go on ahead; I’ll join you in a minute. I need to talk to Rheya.”

Nelan gave a quiet nod. She sort of knew that Rheya feared the Hive, and she didn’t bother to ask questions.

When they left, Murph finally spoke to his Ghost. “Rheya?”

She didn’t answer; just continued to stare. 

“Rheya, are you okay? How are you feeling? I know what we saw down there must have… frightened you.” 

Another moment of silence passed before Rheya finally turned to him.

“All those Guardians- lost forever. Their Light snuffed out.” She sadly droned. Murph could tell she was upset. “How could the Hive do something so horrible?”

“No one could have known what they were planning; not me, not Nelan and Lucy, or any of the Guardians that came before us. We were walking into a trap. We only… we only happened to put two and two together before they could trap us. Takeo and the other Guardians- we made sure they didn’t die in vain.” Murph gave a sigh, thinking back to the time he fought those two Hive Wizards on the Moon; Proton and Electron (at least that’s what he called them). Sometimes, even after it all, the ways of the Hive seemed to be an enigma. “You’re not okay, are you, Rheya.”

Rheya didn’t answer right away, but flew close to him and bumped into his chest. Murph brought a hand up and held his Ghost near.

“No, I’m not.” Rheya said in a distressed tone. “I was so scared that entire time; from the moment we unlocked those doors. I…I saw a Ghost in one of those crystals, Murph. That could have been any of us; that could have been you or me.”

The Warlock understood; her fear was justified. 

“I know, but that didn’t happen, did it?” He said softly, trying to soothe his friend. “We all made it. Do you remember what I told you when we first met? I told you that if any Hive tried to attack us, I would protect you. I won’t let them have you, Rheya. I know you were scared, but it’s okay now; you’re safe. We’re both safe. The Hive won’t be summoning that thing here, not after what we did.”

Rheya still made a sad sound, but she wriggled against his hand, indicating for him to let go. Murph let her go free and she hovered up to his eye level before floating forward and nudging the metal plating of his face.

“Thank you, Murph. I’m not really okay, but I will be.”

He couldn’t really smile at her, but he gently pat the top of her shell. “Come on, let’s catch up with Nelan and Lucy. They’ve probably started without us.”

“Of course, Guardian.”


End file.
